A Journey Throughout Time and Space: Part Point Fuv
by Deathshoki
Summary: Witness the destruction of Mon Calamari and Chandrila from this fully armed and operational battle station!


**I wrote this on a recommendation from a friend to help with my writer's block. So far, it's helped in that I wrote this story. But now I have six more stories to write. I'm trying to get all of the Grand Admirals as characters on this site but so far nothing's come of it. This is my first time writing a story this short before so please review for constructive criticism. **

Over three and a half years before the events on Hoth...

Grand Admiral Nial Declann felt, with great satisfaction, the fear of the native scum when the second Death Star came out of hyperspace in the Calamari system. The Emperor had tasked Declann, the spice-addict oaf Miltin Takel, Ashfeen Makati and the cyborg Osvald Teshik to destroy the planets of Mon Calamari and Chandrila after the completion of the station. Grand Moff Ardus Kaine's Scourge Squadron with the _Executor_-class Star Dreadnaught, _Reaper_ and twenty-four _Imperial_-class Star Destroyers leading the way and escorting the massive, nine hundred kilometer planet-killer. Declann closed his eyes and embraced the dark side just like his master taught him. The Grand Admiral coordinated the Imperial fleet with battle meditation. While Grand Admirals Takel and Makati commanded the fleet from one of the bridges of the Death Star. As Teshik lead the way from his Star Destroyer, _Eleemosynary_.

"The Rebel planet will be in firing range in thirty minutes," announced Commander Tiaan Jerjerrod from the overbridge. Declann let himself one small smile. This is the beginning of the end for the Rebel Alliance.

The enemy had only fifty ships. Twenty-nine of them were Mon Calamari Star Cruisers with another two hundred and fifty or so in starfighters and a few dozen armed and armored defense platforms. The Empire had a hundred and fifty ships. Most of which were under a kilometer. The Rebels starfighters were good but they were outnumbered thirty-five-to-one. And the Mon Cals put up a desperate fight.

"The Rebel planet will be in firing range in fifteen minutes."

As each minute passed, the planet became more and more terrified, and the defending fleet more panicked. Now the Death Star's tens of thousands of guns were firing at the opposing fleet.

"The Rebel planet will be in firing range in five minutes."

Declann felt the planet trying to evacuate. They would be dealt with soon enough. Interdictor cruisers and the Death Star's massive gravity well blocked all hyperlanes.

"The Rebel planet will be in firing range in one minute."

Half of the Rebel fleet was destroyed with the other half limping along to defend their world.

"The Rebel planet will be in firing range in thirty-seconds."

Four squadrons of Rebel starfighters made it through the Imperial fleet and barrelled through to the Death Star.

"Rebel planet… in range."

Too bad for them this station was invincible.

Declann felt the shock and fear as the station opened fire on the planet, destroying it.

The remaining, demoralized fleet and transports were mopped up with contemptuous ease in a few minutes.

"Tell the Emperor that Mon Calamari is dealt with." Declann ordered, "And set course for Chandrila." He heard acknowledgments and activated the commlink in his chair, "Kaine, Teshik, Makati recall all starfighters and prepare for the jump to lightspeed."

"Yes, Grand Admiral," acknowledged Kaine first.

"Yes, Grand Admiral," said Teshik's cybernetic voice.

"Yes, Grand Admiral," reluctantly acknowledged Makati. The other Grand Admirals didn't like that Declann was put in charge of the operation so he could coordinate the fleet.

He felt the station turn away and Declann felt something off as the Death Star jumped into hyperspace.

"Commander Jerjerrod!"

"Yes, Grand Admiral?"

"Where are we headed?!"

He felt the man's confusion, "To Chandrila. Sir."

"Check the course!" The other man hesitated, "Now!"

Declann started to worry as the feeling of unease set in.

"S-sir?"

"Where are we headed?!"

"T-to Coruscant. Sir."

Declann opened his eyes. Unease grew into fear, "Check the main computer!"

"Sir! It's been taken over!" another shouted.

"By whom?"

"Unknown!"

Declann closed his eyes and used the limited skill he had with mechu-deru to talk to the computer. The Grand Admiral sensed a presence inside the computer. He tried to banish it but it merely laughed at him.

"Sir! We've come out of hyperspace!" he felt the fear of the populace.

"Evacuate the station! Evacuate the planet!" he heard someone's panicked shout.

Declann used every ounce of power to manipulate the station into moving away from Coruscant. The presence seemed baffled and fought against him. Declann felt blood leak from his nose. He managed to maneuver the station away but he felt blood vessels pop.

"Sir! We have to evacuate! We're headed straight towards Vandor-One!" a younger officer called.

"No!" said Jerjerrod.

The presence revealed itself as IG-88A. The last surviving member of its kind.

"I'm not leaving the station."

Grand Admiral Nial Declann felt his life ebbing as he let go of the computer. He opened his eyes. He saw, from the Death Star's overbridge, the mass of a barren planet.

**Yay! I got the Grand Admirals added to the site!**


End file.
